Cat bus is Kyo's cousin's granfather's WHAT NOW?
by SohmaRoolz
Summary: Cat bus has sent an invite to his cousin's grandfather's, daughters son's third aunts' nephew's seventh uncles father-in-laws sister's mother's fifth child's daughter's son...And That happens to be Kyo!
1. Chapter 1

"Err guys! Rat, Shigure and Tohru! Look! I got a thing from the post guy..."

Kyo ripped the envelope open to reveal an old creamy piece of paper with the neatest characters down the page.

Yuki disregarded the stupid cat while Shigure and Tohru-san scrambled down and peered down at the letter.

"_Dear Kyo Sohma,_

_You are my cousin's grandfather's, daughters son's third aunts' nephew's seventh uncles father-in-laws sister's mother's fifth child's daughter's son._

_You are cordially invited to attend my family party in Totoro's cavern._

_2__nd__ November 9:57 am_

_Be THERE and remember the sacred mew-meow call ;)_

_Invite your immediate family._

_In fact, I'll pick you up!_

_Love,_

_Cat BUS."_

"Who the hell is cat bus? What kinda sick joke is this ya damn rat!"

"Shut up you stupid cat...Why would I be bothered joking with _you?_"

"Err...Kyo I don't think it's Yuki...And it doesn't sound like anyone we know..."

Tohru twiddled with her thumbs as she wondered if Kyo was going to attend.

"I'm not gunna go...And anyway...My mum wasn't a friggin cat!" Kyo spat as he threw the letter down.

"AGH! KYO! That is some quality pine/oak paper! Made from the finest tree! Don't _throw _it like that!" Shouted Shigure who picked it up tenderly and stroked it.

Kyo stared at Shigure like the old perv he is and stormed away.

"So...Miss Honda? I feel like cheese and leek soup tonight...if you don't mi-"

Yuki entered the room rubbing his eyes.

"Oh DINNER! I think I forgot to stir the bath! Wait I think I left the water running in the wooden spoon! AGH!"

Tohru ran up the stairs. Yuki cocked his head to the side and wondered what that girl was up to.

"AGH Shootabega!" Shigure shouted followed by a loud clang.

"What kind of weird slang are you trying to start you old fool?" Yuki exclaimed

"I dropped my manuscript in the crack in the floor Kyo made when he fell over! AGH Mii is going to kill me!"

Shigure ran around frantic waving his arms around.

Tohru ran downstairs again shouting "AGH NO and while I tended to the wardrobe I forgot to fold the iron and start up the clothes!"

"What kind of madhouse do I live in...?" Kyo muttered "Maybe going to Bus-san's party is a good idea..."

"Well don't expect me to come you stupid cat."

"I never ever would invite a ...rat to a cat party...You damn rat! Why would you even think of that?"

"Tohru will..." Yuki sighed scratching his head he left for another nap.

"Hey! Yuki you have to come! I'm going to come too!" Shigure smiled with his thumbs up

"WHAT?" Kyo practically squealed.

"Oh and I must bring Aya and Hari! But Akito...Akito needs Hari and Aya would want Yuki so we'll invite them, Oh and Kisa adores Tohru so we can invite her and-"

"BUT SHIGUR-"

"Ahh but I guess Mii will chase me down so we may as well invite her and OH Kureno is close to Akito and since Arisa Uotani and Kureno love each other this is the perfect chance! And Saki is Arisa's best friend so we'll invite her too! Oh this will be so high-school girls! I mean this will be so great! Oh and I love Momiji like a brother too! And ofcourse Haru and Momiji are the inseparables so invite them-and how cute is Momo! So invite her! AGH and we'll invite Kagura for Kyo-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>ME:Please R&amp;R! And this is a oneshot unless I get peeps asking for more<p>

I don't own anything

Kyo: WTF? Who the hell is cat bus..?

Me: IDK he is somethin somethin somethin somethin's something to ya momma...

Kyo: -_-

Me: I know this is short but it's just a random idea i had one day...I discussed with my bestie Charmed somethin somethin...

BYE!

Kyo: X(


	2. Chapter 2

" What. The. Hell."

Kyo opened the door and found Arisa, Saki, Momiji, Hatori, Akito, Kureno and many more standing at the door.

They all carried suitcases and stared right back at Kyo.

"Ya gunna invite us in Orange-top?"

"SHIGURE! WHERE ARE YOU!" shouted Mii and Kyo in unison.

* * *

><p>Shigure was hiding in the bathtub. He sat cross-legged and sighed.<p>

"Oh, why must Mii arrive now. I can't hide here! I _really _need to go…you know what" Shigure whimpered.

And he did what most little kids do when they need to go potty.

He wobbled from side to side and didn't stop moving.

"Agh! Save me from this misery!" He howled

"I've found you Kyo!" Kagura burst into the bathroom and Shigure and Kagura exchanged awkward glances.

"Uhh…I'm going to go now." Said Kagura edging for the door.

"And don't tell Mii-chan that I am here-"

"AGH! I left the water running in the bath-" Tohru burst into the bathroom and they all gave each other awkward glances.

"Yuki, are you in there my dear brother-I can hear your sweet little voice-"

Ayame walked in and everyone stared at each other.

"You know…I'm having a bath and so I kinda need a little privacy-although you may stay Aya"

"Ah Shigure my dear friend! I would be honoured to share a bath with you-"

"Uh-That bath is a little small" Said Tohru

"It was a joke Tohru"

"Oh"

"SHIGUREE!"

Mii burst into the bathroom.

"Oh COME ON!" Shigure facepalmed and ran to the toilet.

Mii sniffed the air and followed him.

They all left the tiny little bathroom and wondered off finding the people who had disappeared from them, well except Tohru.

* * *

><p>Yuki woke to the horrible sound of Ritsu screaming.<p>

"I'm sorry I broke your wooden spoon! Im sorry! I am eternally in your debt! I am sorry! I don't deserve to be on this earth! AAAAHHH I am sorry!"

Yuki rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Don't go my dear brother. It's still morning."

Ayame hugged Yuki tightly.

"AAAAGH!" Yuki screamed

Birds flew away in flocks and nearby animals fled too.

Yuki, if genetically possible, practically teleported to the bathroom with fresh new clothes to shower into.

He found that there was a yellowy liquid in the bath and decided to take a shower at the local swimming centre instead. Though, if his fan-club found him there…

Yuki shuddered.

"MEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOWW!"

Everyone in the household blocked their ears.

Momiji cried at the loud cat bus who had smashed three doors on his way in.

"WAAAAAAHH! Kyo's distant relative hurt my ears!"

"Meow"

"How am I supposed to understand a freakin cat?" Kyo yelled exasperatedly "Actually don't answer that"

The cat bus opened his door wide and everyone clambered on.

"Big Sissy…This cat is really soft!" Kisa giggled happily

The cat bus meowed one more time and ran off to Totoro land.

* * *

><p>I am sorry! This isn't really my bestest of work I have to say. Pretty bad this time around huh?<p>

It will get better!

I promise :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi there guys! **Soz ive taken soooooooooooo long to update! I'm here now and thanking Charmed Anodite Contestshippingrox13 and that anonymous reveiw for reveiwing..._

_Also thanx to all the others who faved my work, not just this story but everything!_

_so yeah luv yous all.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is a little bit in what happened previous chapter<strong>_**.**

_Yuki woke to the horrible sound of Ritsu screaming._

_"I'm sorry I broke your wooden spoon! Im sorry! I am eternally in your debt! I am sorry! I don't deserve to be on this earth! AAAAHHH I am sorry!"_

_Yuki rubbed his eyes and sat up._

_"Don't go my dear brother. It's still morning."_

_Ayame hugged Yuki tightly._

_"AAAAGH!" Yuki screamed_

_Birds flew away in flocks and nearby animals fled too._

_Yuki, if genetically possible, practically teleported to the bathroom with fresh new clothes to shower into._

_He found that there was a yellowy liquid in the bath and decided to take a shower at the local swimming centre instead. Though, if his fan-club found him there…_

_Yuki shuddered._

_"MEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOWW!"_

_Everyone in the household blocked their ears._

_Momiji cried at the loud cat bus who had smashed three doors on his way in._

_"WAAAAAAHH! Kyo's distant relative hurt my ears!"_

_"Meow"_

_"How am I supposed to understand a freakin cat?" Kyo yelled exasperatedly "Actually don't answer that"_

_The cat bus opened his door wide and everyone clambered on._

_"Big Sissy…This cat is really soft!" Kisa giggled happily_

_The cat bus meowed one more time and ran off to Totoro land._

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the next chap! Please enjoy my fans, fanettes and fanatics!<strong>

"Hello...?" Hiro rapped on Shigure's door nervously.

He hadn't heard from any of the other Sohma's since a few weeks back. He scratched the back of his head as he set his gaze on the flight of stairs.

_Maybe they're up there...?_

Hiro tip-toed up the steps, carefully as to not step on the creaky parts of the steps.

"Kisaaa? Are ya in there with Tohru?"

It was completely empty. And quiet. _Too _quiet.

Without Yuki and Kyo the house had lost its character, the quiet _was_ haunting.

"They're not here."

Hiro jumped and turned to find Megumi staring his jet black stare at him.

"Can't you say hi? Like a normal person?" Hiro hissed "You scared the crap outta me!"

"I sensed a lonely presence and assumed it was my sister. Although, I did have another suspicion of an _animal."_

Hiro shivered and sweat ran down his forehead.

"Uhh no animal here! Just me!"

"Did you know I could curse people? Simply by knowing their name? ...Speaking of which, we never introduced ourselves...My name...is Megumi. Oh...those silly things we call _names_. Just a _label,_ an expectation. Though...I do feel the need to know your name..."

"My name?-Why, I guess we better find... your sister!-yes that's right! Let's go find your sister!"

"She is in a happier place. Far, far away from here..."

Hiro didn't realise...

"Oh, sorry Megumi...I didn't realise she was-"

"In a land called...Totoro land."

_Wow, He must really be grieving...The poor kid._

"Kisa and Tohru are also there, along with Shigure and Ayame..."

Hiro panicked.

Kisa couldn't be..._dead?_

He dialled Kisa's number.

OoOo!Oo!OOO!

_**Bzzt Bztt. Bzzt bzzt.**_

"Oh. Sorry sissy...My phone-"

Kisa reached into her cardigan pocket and reached out her cell phone. She flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"_Kisa! You're alive! Where are you?"_

"I...I actually don't know. But ... I'll be back in a few days. I'm sitting on Kyo's distant relative."

"_You're whaaat?"_

"!"

"_Kisa! What was that? I'm coming to help you...Just tell me where you are!"_

"I'm on a bus. A _cat _bus. I'll ask him to wait at A723 bus stop for you."

"Uh- Kisa WAIT-"

Kisa snapped her phone shut with her forefinger and shoved it back in her pocket.

"Uhh..." Kisa tugged shyly on Tohru's sleeve. "Can you please tell Mr bus to stop at A723 to wait for Hiro? Someone forgot to invite him..."

"oh-sure! Um excuse me Mr. Bus sir! Woah!" Tohru stood up but tripped over her own feet.

She quickly got up and took pixie steps towards the head of the bus...cat.

"Mr Cat Bus sir! My little sis is waiting for someone...If it's no trouble, could you please wait for him at the A723 bus stop?"

"MeoWW!" The little purple bar on it's head flicked and the destination changed from Totoro land to A723

Kyo glared at Yuki while Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Damn rat."

"Stupid ca...Stupid ...stupid-stupid ranga!"

"Hey! Don't you _dare _bring my hair into this you damn rat! At least I don't have pretty eyelashes and a damn pretty boy face!" Kyo stood up and punched the air.

"Look, I didn't want to offend your relative by calling _you _a cat. You're not even worthy of being a _cat._ I mean, personally I dislike cats but you are truly a disgrace to their race. And to top it all off, you have anger management issues." Yuki snorted and turned his head to face the window.

"Ok that's it! How 'bout we take this outside!" Kyo bellowed.

"In case you haven't realised, the only reason I'm here is because a few people I _care _about here...I'm not going to waste my time on a mangy ...thing."

Yuki turned to smile at Tohru and glared back at Kyo who spat near Ayame's seat.

"You two shut up or I'm going to go black and kill you...ok well maybe not Yuki." Hatsuharu growled.

"I know! Tohru! Wanna play I spy?" Momiji giggled "It'll be fun! Come on! Play with me! Play with me!" Momiji tugged at Tohru's sleeve dragging her down and stretching the fabric, the seams practically bursting.

"I uhh ok…"

"I spy with my lil eye, something beginning with…a"

"the letter A?"

"Yep! I betcha can't get it Tohru!"

"Is it … ants?"

" Nope!"

"Is it apple printed skirt?"

"Nope!"

"I..I give up!" Tohru started to enjoy herself, she relaxed and leaned back in the furry seat.

"It's Aya!"

"Who me? How _dare _you use my name without asking?" Ayame pouted

There was a long silence and the air was tense. Nobody said a word until they arrived at A723 bus stop.

Hiro stood anxiously by the pole rising on his toes and back down again in impatience. He fiddled with his grey zip and looked up to meet Kisa's gaze. The cat bus opened it's door and Hiro stepped onto the orange fur.

"Meow."

"Uhh English puh-lease?" Hiro coughed and sat next to Kisa shooting a wry look at Tohru.** (AN: Yeahh I know they live in japan…)**

"Hey Kisa…"

"Hi Hiro…" Kisa wrapped her arms around Hiro. She hugged him so hard that he almost suffocated. "I'm sorry no-one invited you.."

Hiro blushed but kissed Kisa on the fore-head. " It's ok…"

Tohru was absolutely tearing watching the two reunite. It was heart warming really…

The cat bus almost shut its door… but suddenly Saki Hanajima said in her monotonic voice, "Feline…You almost left without my brother…"

The cat paused and everything went deathly quiet.

Nobody even noticed but Megumi had come and sat down while everybody was waiting for him to enter the bus. They all peered at the door.

They didn't even notice when Megumi sat right at the back next to Arisa Uotani and Saki…

"walk on feline" Megumi said in his dull voice

Everyone jumped out of their chairs, particularly Kyo who had actually jumped and hit the roof of the cat.

The cat cried loudly sending people on the verge of going deaf. Kyo blocked his ears too while he was stuck in the roof.

"Does anyone wanna get me down!" Kyo hissed

"Hey look everybody, orange-top is stuck to the roof! Should we help him…?" Uo looked up at him and paused. "If I helped him… I guess we'd be on better terms but if I didn't…I'd get to watch him squirm..hmm let me see…" She paused again for effect. "Nope. Orange top I like you better from a distance anyway…"

"Hey ya dirty bitch! Get me down! For craps sake!" Kyo swung his arms around like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Well, I was _really _going to help you…until you cut me with your hurtful words. You're on your own orange top."

So with Kyo dangling around on the roof, Yuki, Uo and Hiro wetting themselves with laughter Kisa falling asleep on Tohru's shoulder and the mabudachi trio talking their heads off…well except Hatori, the bus trip finally ended and they all boarded off the cat safely.


End file.
